The Lost Sun and Ashes
by Silverwolfluka
Summary: The five great Saberon clans wielded elemental powers to defend themselves from the Diabolical Gods who terrorized Arthion. A new warrior named Moonkit, who's born into Sunclan and holds the element of fire, will obtain great power through harsh times. [Set in a different universe from Warriors.]


From the beginning of time, Seraphic Gods and Diabolical Gods ruled over Arthion, although they were more commonly referred as the Guardians and Demons. Arthion was the planet and the dimension of the gods, it was their home. Each God was different, but there were always two of the same kind. One of the same was a Guardian, the other a Demon. They all ruled as their own force of peace and chaos.

After a while, each God pair decided to create a minor race of their own. They'd become bored of themselves and wanted a change, thus creating less powerful beings that showed physical features similar to the Gods, but were incomparable to their power.

However, later on this caused an imbalance they never predicted. The Demons turned on the Lesser Races and caused havoc, they fed on their souls and gradually killed them off. The Lessers' souls were easier to obtain for the demons, so they became easier targets

The Guardians all agreed that something had to be done, so they came to the conclusion to give the Lesser Races powers to defend themselves. They gave them elemental, nature, arcane, and many other powers, anything that could've been useful. The Guardians also agreed to seal each Demon in either an object or being of the Lesser Race. The Demons were commonly sealed into one of the selected members of each race, so that a force of great power could not fall into the wrong hands too easily.

However, some of the Demons would be sealed in a different race from their own, or released from their bounds completely. This happened often through agreements or wars each race had with another.

The Guardians eventually faded from the Lesser Races existence. They observed from afar and didn't intervene much unless necessary. Seeing a Guardian became a rare experience for the Lessers.

Each race slowly fell into their own system and beliefs. Some became Tribes, Clans, Packs, or Civilizations. While others chose to become wanderers and not stick to their own race, instead mingling about amongst the others.

Wars rose and fell. Peace faded in and out. Stability was fleeting, but that's how life simply works. As long as each creature had their own opinion, it took only one to take that thought of theirs too far to cause a war.

There sometimes became members of the Lesser Race that could obtain greater powers. Many who did good deeds became known as Heroes. Some instead chose to follow the darkness. Each would acquire their own titles, and all of them told a tale.

Within the large territories of the Saberon Clans lay a certain newborn kit. This kit was part of Sunclan, and they wielded the power of fire.

This particular kit would be remembered as one of the most powerful Saberons to ever live. Her name would be told in legends and stories. The true question was, would her stories be told in fear, or in glory and passion?

And this is where her story begins.

 **AN:**

This is my first fan fiction story I've written and I'm really excited to finally get it it published online after three years of having this story floating around in my head.

Firstly I'd like to explain a couple of things because this story is probably confusing as of now. This story is more of a spin-off from Warriors. The universe it's set in is known as Arthion (which is the planet's name). Saberons are basically cats, but can turn into larger beings/cat's (imagine a wild cat such as a lion or tiger, etc. But way bigger) at will and have elemental powers. A lot of the times they're just called Cats in the story. In the Saberon clans there will be some changes in how things normally work in Warriors, such as Medicine Cats are called Healers instead. Healers have spiritual powers that don't necessarily require herbs to heal other cats.  
Another thing that I changed is how kits don't become apprentices until they're 10 moons old. The life span of a Saberon is approximately 40-50 years old when measured by age, but most on average only live up to 25-30 because of war, illness, etc.

If you have any other questions, feel free to either review or pm me (I recommend review because then if other people have the same question they can see it as well). If you spot any grammer/spelling mistakes, _Please pm me instead of reviewing. Thank you_.

Speaking of reviewing... Please review! It helps me out a lot in writing the other chapters. Gives me motivation, that kinda stuff. It helps more than you think, so yee.

Chapter 1 is almost finished, but it takes me awhile to edit them and have others help as well. Not sure when it'll come out. Hopefully soon.


End file.
